


A Love So Real

by IWroteThisForYou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A tiny mention of KuroKura, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThisForYou/pseuds/IWroteThisForYou
Summary: A ordinary day with Hisoka, Illumi and their son, Haruto.Based on Seiyuna's HisoIllu's OC child.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	A Love So Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seiyuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/gifts).



Haruto falls to the ground, exhausted from his training. He’s breathing heavily, staring into the sky, until a pale hand comes into view. 

He claps his father’s hand and slowly gets up. 

“You’re improving well,” His father lets go of his hand, claps his shoulder and gives him a tiny smile. “I’m proud.” 

Haruto smiles, the exhaustion totally forgotten. His father tends to praise him but he always enjoys any amount of affection he is willing to give. He doesn’t always feel proud after his training, especially after knowing his parents were practically natural nen users, but his father always makes his approval known. 

“Thank you, father.” Haruto says formally but his golden eyes show a gleam similar to his papa. 

“Let’s go back inside. Papa must almost be done with dinner.” 

His father walks forward, slowing down his pace for Haruto to catch up. Haruto looks up at his father, once again wishing for his growth spurt to come, watching the pristine image compare to the dirt and sweat covering Haruto’s entire body. 

As if reading his mind, his father says, “Make sure you take a fast shower.” 

Haruto puffs out his cheeks, a little disappointed he can’t take his time to enjoy the hot water loosening his sore muscles, still his papa said he was making his favorite and he is definitely not going to miss out on that. 

Haruto nods and runs to his bathroom to take that much needed shower. Once finished, he towel dries his black hair and dresses in his favorite lounging clothes. At the threshold of the kitchen, he stops. 

His father and papa are kissing. His papa is caging father in the counter, his hand entangled in his black hair, while his father clings to his papa’s neck, they are kissing like the movies he is embarrassed to watch with them, even if he is fifteen and totally an adult that can watch those movies seriously. He is about to leave and return later when his papa pulls away and laughs when he catches Haruto’s eye. 

“Oops,” He says, his tone full of laughter. 

“Gross. I didn’t want to see that,” His papa laughs while his father prepares their plates with the high points of his cheeks tinted in color. 

Haruto knows the easy intimacy his parents show each other. He sees it now in the way his father puts more food in his papa’s plate, giving it to him with a small smile he never shows anyone else and his papa replies with a smile of his own and the lingering touch of his fingers. 

Haruto doesn’t see them kiss much nor does he hear them say they love each other. Yet, he knows from the easy air around them that all they have for each other is love. 

They chat as they eat. His papa fills the air with easy conversation; asking about Haruto’s training, wanting updates on father’s siblings, and anything else he wants to talk about. Haruto joins him, at times being the only two talking. His father silently ate, joining when he wanted, his eyes soft, his posture loose and calm. 

His father and him clean up, loading up the dishwasher and putting away leftovers. It’s silent, each doing their respective job. Haruto is itching to say something, while he is used to his father’s silences, he likes messing with him when he can. Now, he definitely wants to. 

“You have papa’s lipstick on your neck,” He points to his own neck indicating where the supposed mark is. 

His father straightens and rubs his neck. He pulls his hand away and stares blankly at the tip of his clean fingers. 

Haruto laughs uncontrollably into his hand. His father’s stare and lack of reaction priceless. As he calms down, hiccupping slowly, he sees the tip of his father’s ears turn red as he turns on the dishwasher. 

Haruto waits for a scolding (his father is more prone to them than papa) but is surprised when his father quickly leaves the kitchen with a simple nod aimed towards him. 

His father is deadly on assignments, cold and calculated, with no remorse. He is strict and demanding during training. His father is serious all the time, making it hard to talk to him when Haruto was young. 

His father is also sweet and loving, even when it’s hard for him. His father gets shy when he is teased, especially around his papa. Haruto truly loves his parents, even when father can get difficult.

Haruto leaves the kitchen after finishing putting away the leftovers. Still amused by his father’s reaction. 

He sees his parents in the living room, cuddling on the couch watching the TV on a low volume. His father’s eyes are closed, resting his head on his papa’s shoulder. His papa’s fingers are playing with his father’s long strands absentmindedly, his attention on the TV. 

Haruto moves silently (just as his father taught him) to his room. He goes on his phone, putting off the book report from his literature tutor (he can ask Sol and Runa's fathers, Kuroro and Kurapika, for help. Well, more like annoy), and logs into his socials. 

He falls asleep knowing that no matter what people say, his parents love each other and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is mainly for fun. I love Seiyuna's OC children and wanted to show them some love. Let me know what you think!


End file.
